Traditionally, consumer care products such as antiperspirants and/or deodorant products are packaged in an oval or round plastic barrel component. The top of the barrel is open to allow the product to be exposed and dispensed for use, while the opposite, i.e. bottom end of the barrel contains a mechanism (e.g., a product support elevator coupled with a hand-rotatable screw) to assist in the dispensing of the product. In dual chamber dispensers, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,817,799, issued to Petit, the shape of the outer chamber may generally conform to the shape of the inner chamber which may limit the functional and/or aesthetic appeal of the container. Even in dual chamber dispensers wherein the shape of the outer chamber varies from the shape of the inner chamber, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,592,278, issued to Holthaus, the outer chamber shape is not so distinctly and purposely designed so as to communicate product traits to a consumer.
Antiperspirants and/or deodorant products may also be found on store shelves with a pressure sensitive label. Often, there is a very subtle distinction between one product and the next. Customers are unable to distinguish product form or benefits from market shelf appearance. Even within the same brand, particularly, the same sub line, consumers are not able to readily identify performance characteristics associated with a particular product. Furthermore, as brands of antiperspirants and deodorants broaden with various forms and scents, manufacturing of labels or other product identifiers can become costly. Thus, a need exists for a well-differentiated line of antiperspirant products that aid a consumer in readily selecting the desired product form, scent, level of antiperspirant efficacy or other distinct product benefit while alleviating manufacturing costs.